Q's Hat--A Q Fanfic
by candy212troop
Summary: Q has a plan to take over the galaxy, and has turned from Picard's side. What was his motivation? What was the one thing that could cause him to abandon his friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok so my friend sad to use spellcheck so I am suing spellcheck and he also sad to use a thesaurus so I am. AND YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS YOUR FAVORITE EPIC STORY BECAUSE I AM FUNCTIONING VERRY HARD ON IT AND I REALLY LIKE IT SO YOU DO TO.

And I will bellow at my parents if you do not favorite this respectable chronicle. So do it! I may write poet tree soon in the story so you need to listen hard or you will miss it!

The men sitting in chairs flummoxed together, dilapidated and made of cherry wood.

"What is it?"

"I don't know"

That's not good the other man said

The one on his right smiled wickedly like a gregarious white raven waiting to strike its mortal prey.

"It's finished"

No way! Everyone said.

I found the boy and he Is almost died. Now my secret plan will work. I will trust you to stipulate all patrons and decapitate your locomotion very quickly? Do you comprehend my speeches or are you stupid?

Yes.

And then he….

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!


	2. Chapter one

I was sleeping. As I slept, I can feel water moving back and forth like a beach. It felt very cold so very cold. I can all so smell something, something I very smelled before. It smelled clean. I woke up in a dazes not knowing where I was. I felt sick and cold not move my body. It was very cold and wet. I don't know how but I woke up in cold water and I slept my legs got num. I tried to lift my arms but only my right one would move. I left it put to see it to see it and saw little bit of ice on it. Then I notice it is red. Red ice I been bleeding and I try to look down my arm and show that there is a metal pipe in it. Out of know where I feel the pain! All full pain of m arm being impaled, the pain of bleed out and the pain of my broken arm.

I try to take it out but it hearts so try to do it slowly. As I pull it I yell out. As my voice spreads far it sound like there are hundreds of me yelling in pain. Then I hear a second voices calling out. It say "Sam". I thought it was in my head but it calles again "Sam! O, Sam. Was that you yelling a second ago Samuel." My reply "yes, it me I am over here."

Thank goodness, he the man found me in a few seconds.

I can only see his shows. He was standing to for way form my half-paralyzed body for me to see him.

The man say" poor Samuel, your covered in mud and ice is forming on you. Don't weary odd friend I will save you" he walks closer and I can see it my best friend Regnal.

"Thank, Regnal I think I would of died without you." He reply's "you idiot! Did your tried to pull the pipe out yourself! If you did you would of bleed to death." He grabbed the pipe and shaved it the entire way throw. The pain was so grate I went in to shock. He said" sorry buddy I had to make share it was clawed up well." Does were the last word I heard before I pass out.

As I was asleep, I thought about what happen. I ended you like this in only one day. My mind was cloudy so I could not remember everything but I tried to form the beginning.

I remember waking up yesterday on my bed. Thinking that I had to get ready for school. I was running late so had no time to eat. I grade my English book, my math book, my science book, engineering book, and


	3. Chapter 2--it get good here

THIS WAS BE4 I USE SPELLCHECK SO IT GET BETTER LATER BUT IT STILL GET GOOD HERE ENJOY IMAGINE ME WHISPERING THIS TO YOU IN A NICE VOICE.

I grabed my books what you have done? Regnal said? I talk to Q and he sed to I said. Then a sprkle of firewarks came from Jads house the experiment worked the peopl sed.. whar is it I asked and then I started bleeding nd felled to the ground dn then blood went everywhar and I started drowning and regnal sed "wake up so I waked up and then I sed what is that

I look at it and it was a man. He looked at me and I feel his strengt lie a man who lift traines al day. He looked white and glowed white and looked like q and I sed that look like q and he said yes so I told him so and he smiled at me.

But id did not know of course! Bub he smiled and then jumped into my blood and disapppeeered and then I feel sleeeeeeeeeeeeppyyyyyy ansd then id fall down and feja sdfajemifeisaemfiamse…s..ss. …

Zzzzzzzzz….

.z.z.z.z…z…zzzz.

Zzzzzz.z…..zzz

Wake up! The people sed. Id did not whant to wake up I was sleepy nd the people sed to get up so I get up and talk to Q but then after I talk to him I couldn't find him so I didn't to him talk wildly looking everywhere. And then regnal sed lets get food so we turned around and walkd into mcdonals and get cheeseburgers and then singing about food as we wait, the rug looked really good and we stood on it.

Then q give us food and I confused as his hair was so wavy and good he use gel a lot but he was not q and the mystery continues! So I sed to regnal lets find q and he said who and I sed q and he sed who and hten we sadde

Q

Who

Q

Who

Q

Whoo

(they rime so if it not funny read it again thats why it funny)

And id said who and he said q and it trade like bugs bunny but I got tried so I woke up and got dressed in my clothes and ate whate was leftoversf rom lunch and felt full dna then q was in my living room but he wasn't and I thought this was a big misterie. And them mist came and looked like q and I fell as leap wontering what happenying and why and then I woke up and regnal lookat me funny in mcdonalds and sed are you going to finnish ur sndwitch?

Huh?

But that was for later. I cant ruin the pljot yet because it very good and you will be surprised! Of course only best author do that!

But too much spoiling plot

like rotten cabbage

here big cliff hanger q said and jad came and brought us ice cream and I get swirlycone rough with emerald rubbees on top and black amethists and they taste good I was scared buy they were candy.

Sooooooooooo

]Q! really came and stood there and I new it was not face as smiling faces looked at us. The sand fel of my nexk onto the floor and my hair stood up and shivered. MY HERO! Is houted and everone sed MMYYYY HEEEEEEROO and they shouted and qu smiled and whispered "I have come

And I smiled bigly and then he roared even more quietly "I will save you from your woonds and heel you forever and make you super powerful more than me and I smiled and cried on the floor which collapse from my happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

NOW IM USING SPELLCHECK SO SHUT UP AND JUST READ IT YOU WILL LIKE IT WILL ALL OF YOUR CARDIAC MUSCLE. I don't even know what it is but the thesaurus sad it and my frond sad all thesaurus are good, of course.

JUST READ MY STORY REED THE REVIEWS PEOPLE LOVE IT AND YOU WILL TO THEY HAVE READ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT BUT YOU WILL BE SURPRISEDD!

Gandalf stared at the wall. Then the wall tuned into Q. Hello q he sad

Hello Gandalf I said.

I am Q

"Yes?"

Yes.

But what does it mean? It mean that waves flow like serpents in a grocery stockpile, and palm trees command in the weakening gust on the sous-chef place.

I am aquatic, he said indignantly.

Why? Sad Gandalf.

Because I need to save him sed Q.

But why did you take my wring?" said Gandalf

YOU DID NOT NEEED IT YOU WOULD BEE TOO GREEDY I AM Q YOU AUDACIOUS BANKRUPT!

"Okay ok chill, dude"—Gandalf.

"I will write a book about that when I get old and have gray and grey hair"

"You already have white hair" he said oh, that's true,

but he already knew of course!

I am putting a plan in place to ruin that boy's life, and whe it is done I will have all the power in the celestial onion!1111!111!

NO not the celestial onion! He said my graind mother lives there! But she is the evil ruler he said and oh that's true he pilfered back.

Let's go ok that's a good idea and they picked up the gps and it said "Turn right now so they turned and appeared in neverland and this is not the right place

"You're right, let's equate over to Burger King."

(This is the poetry part)

And they scampered to the rippling superficial that escalated them over a magnanimous mesa of blooms and guiltlessness which made me impression like I was successful and I was a live and lawyers were eroding provisions and then Gandalf sang somewhere over the rainbow and everyone in burger king clapped and cried. And I was there

And I wonedered what happened to burger king because Gandalf was giving me fries in mic donoalds' and they were good but he was actually q!

Bark bark the dog said.

Wake up the people said so I did and Q was there and he said all aboard ! and then we were on an ice ship and we saddled through the seas (all 8) and then the ship melted and we drowned but q did not and he smiled like an road urchin at me as I died and I said how can you do this and he said " I have a plan and it is good"

Nad I took a deep breath and screeched okay before I died of drowndedness.

-I cheeseburger later-

and I told regnal about it and he sad I know the answer and I said what?

Gandalf aid to q is it done?

Q said yes now he is dead and I will use him and be rich and famous rockstar!

Nooooooooooooo!

My body was there.

BUT HOW WAS I STILL ALIVE?!1?!/1/11/1/

DUN DUN DUN

YOU HAVE TOR EAD MORE TO UNDERSTAND SO KEEP READING AND SUBSCRIBE,


	5. BEST STARY EVER 1 11 YOU HAVE TO S

Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

That was what the cheeseburger said but I alreddy aeat it all up so it was dead, but it made me happy. But I was not in the mag donalds because I sawed q and Gandalf and they fight with big fish noodles and then they give them to local.

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo, that not scary part I just joking about it actually . yes

YES!

That is why. It neer happens.

So I see q and Gandalf and Gandalf hit him with his staff and he fought him and punched him in the pace and he fell down and he jumped on top of him as he fell down and then glass hit him, but he took a great discount of the situation and ran away.

Nooooo! (This was reel) my graindmother! She will be died!

Who are you I sad

"i am he" oh ok that makes sense the people sad. "here is a sord to kill him you need to kill him and eat my bagol at he same time to make everyone know you are the ULTIMATE HERO!"

Hero!

I sed what is a hero and he sed "hero (heroine is sometimes used for females) (Ancient Greek: ἥρως, hḗrōs), in Greek mythology and folklore, was originally a demigod, their cult being one of the most distinctive features of ancient Greek religion. A demigod is the son or daughter from one immortal and one mortal parent, an example would be Heracles, son of the mortal queen Alcmene and the god Zeus. Later, hero (male) and heroine (female) came to refer to characters who, in the face of danger and adversity or from a position of weakness, display courage and the will for self sacrifice—that is, heroism—for some greater good of all humanity. This definition originally referred to martial courage or excellence but extended to more general moral excellence.

Stories of heroism may serve as moral examples. In classical antiquity, hero cults that venerated deified heroes such as Heracles, Perseus, and Achilles played an important role in Ancient Greek religion. Politicians, ancient and modern, have employed hero worship for their own apotheosis (i.e., cult of personality). Stories of the anti-hero also play a major role in Greek mythology. The anti-hero is someone's qualities are the last expected from a person in certain situations. The favorite type of anti-hero is a characterless individual.

Coined in English 1387, the word hero comes from the Greek "ἥρως" (heroes), "hero, warrior", literally "protector" or "defender" the postulated original forms of these words being *ἥρϝως, hērwōs, and *ἭρFα, Hērwā, respectively. It is also thought[citation needed] to be a cognate of the Latin verb servo (original meaning: to preserve whole) and of the Avestan verb haurvaiti (to keep vigil over), although the original Proto-Indoeuropean root is unclear.

According to the American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language, the Indo-European root is *ser meaning "to protect". According to Eric Partridge in Origins, the Greek word Hērōs "is akin to" the Latin seruāre, meaning to safeguard. Partridge concludes, "The basic sense of both Hera and hero would therefore be 'protector'."

The philosopher Hegel gave a central role to the "hero", personalized by Napoleon, as the incarnation of a particular culture's Volksgeist, and thus of the general Zeitgeist. Thomas Carlyle's 1841 On Heroes, Hero Worship and the Heroic in History also accorded a key function to heroes and great men in history. Carlyle centered history on the biography of a few central individuals such as Oliver Cromwell or Frederick the Great. His heroes were political and military figures, the founders or topplers of states. His history of great men, of geniuses good and evil, sought to organize change in the advent of greatness.

Explicit defenses of Carlyle's position were rare in the second part of the 20th century. Most philosophers of history contend that the motive forces in history can best be described only with a wider lens than the one he used for his portraits. For example, Karl Marx argued that history was determined by the massive social forces at play in "class struggles", not by the individuals by whom these forces are played out. After Marx, Herbert Spencer wrote at the end of the 19th century: "You must admit that the genesis of the great man depends on the long series of complex influences which has produced the race in which he appears, and the social state into which that race has slowly grown...Before he can remake his society, his society must make him."

The Swedish Diplomat Raoul Wallenberg saved the lives of tens of thousands of Jews in Budapest during World War II.

As Michel Foucault pointed out in his analysis of societal communication and debate, history was mainly the "science of the sovereign", until its inversion by the "historical and political popular discourse".

The Annales School, led by Lucien Febvre, Marc Bloch and Fernand Braudel, would contest the exaggeration of the role of individual subjects in history. Indeed, Braudel distinguished various time scales, one accorded to the life of an individual, another accorded to the life of a few human generations, and the last one to civilizations, in which geography, economics and demography play a role considerably more decisive than that of individual subjects. Foucault's conception of an "archeology" (not to be confused with the anthropological discipline of archaeology) or Louis Althusser's work were attempts at linking together these various heterogeneous layers composing history.[clarification needed]

Among noticeable events in the studies of the role of the hero and Great man in history one should mention Sydney Hook's book The Hero in History

In the epoch of globalization an individual can still change the development of the country and of the whole world so this gives reasons to some scholars to suggest returning to the problem of the role of the hero in history from the viewpoint of modern historical knowledge and using up-to-date methods of historical analysis

Within the frameworks of developing counterfactual history, attempts are made to examine some hypothetic scenarios of historical development. And the hero attracts much attention because most of those scenarios are based on the suppositions: what would have happened if this or that historical individual had or had not been alive"

I sed oh ok and what do I do then? He sed take this sord and I took it.

It is calld a fancy name for a fancy person. It is…

THE BEIGE TRILBY EXTRACT!

I took the beige trilby extract and sed am I a hero?

The people sed yes so I sed ok and he sed no but the people cam and beat him up so he sed yes. His muhstashe grew and grew and I slid down it ot where I saw him and I sed hahahahahahahahahahahaha I will beat you! And he sed how did you laough that long do you have lungs?

And I sed yes I have lungs

How?

Because I breath

How do u know?

Because I know they sed to me

They could be lying.

No!

(DON'T READ THIS OR SANTA WONT GIVE YOU PRESENTESD!) They lied about santa clause

Oh then that strue so they lide about lungs to

Yes!

Yes

YES!

Ok

That's fine

Great, then why?

Of course

Duh.

So that ment I had to jump and dive into the woter because I don't have lungs so I cant drowneded so I did and I drowned and q laugh at me and sed "hahahahaha I tricked you now u die lol!"

I breathed in to scream but there wuz to much air to breath so id ied .

What happens next! Merchants in hotel soap bars! yes!

"that was a good chapter" the people sed.


	6. Chapter saven!:)

Dictation is really good for the human body of Ron makes me smile women think about it. You have a career. A clue here. The clue was the footprints of a dead person. Because I never have to spell check again my life has been made easier the cost of $50.00 for the software however I mean shortly dictating a few but I do not know what was going to happen next so I took some eighth and gave it to get off the case into Q who fell in a hole in queue is in the hole and should come down here until I hunted with Gandalf in Gandalf the staff. Kinda often encased at the end of sausages are ground up pig.

The film accession to the action of the leash really happy that we're on the issue altogether up because unlike sealing the ceiling is very good but we cannot actually in the action we were instead in the post office in the post office that persecutors of mail and ASIC you've got mail but it's safe we're really at protecting for AOL AOL was advertising death of the prosecutor.

He said rugs are fun to do you have to hire it has a sit on a kick. But you can put your head that he wouldn't win the course of human events it becomes necessary and up and off to dissolve the political bent switches. They can interrupt you have another and to assume among the hours of Gandalf is simply recall station to which the laws of nature. and nature's god. Lawyers entitle them smack decent respect to pomegranates and pineapples morning but that they should declare the glitter lot in which it open to the separation and income.

I really okay to stick with us for 5 minutes of practice to descend as the key thing at all. Well enough it forms a proper sentence not that keep people are sent 1:00 AM saying. With the one he had come from people that it be picked up at the one you come from people. You come from people. Everybody comes from people. Are who can be read into it if you listening? Yes.

Ha ha, that's when I sent my god that if the bid is supposed to happen so the detectives said they expected it to the man that this is just false leads some of the tape is said to expect that it will pick out of the. Big Bertha is that if you both David 17 visit. But if this thing even listening OK that's not cool suit someone talking the same time only on the same thing to know why or how these things coming from its Elisa big Bertha is that if you both David 17 visit and that is weird OK and half of the ectf so the panel cup. Then I woke up and be in queue start walking down the beach maintained of jaundice halfway down the tunnel pools. Then be in queue decided to grab popcorn and popcorn stand me add mixture of guys from the package they know that the Pulitzer prize and bob the package life magic. Then the Gandalf think you decide to go swimming and a shark bait to know they shared the queue at bates team picked to put up to it… Q and I went back to the beach house which respects to McDonald's and desired not even bothering to go out to reach a dozen work. Snake see the one in exhibit not don't doubt they'd check and working this was due to the ectf. So does is say that happening. So Gandalf went and bought me a sandwich at McDonald's in queue decide to go to burger king instead! But actually worked I said… Headed back from the


	7. Chapter ate reviwe this story pleese

And then he died.

But it was ok because I ate 100,000 sea cucumbers. They prosecuted by an investicagor for going to high court nad were a part of the secret hi cort. Q sed ill take a survey and he sed on o everyone has a hat and beerd here and I sed why and he sed it me I took survey of.

So we ran around and sat in a chair and blah blah. That's what he sed.

Goodby this is all for now TO BE CONTINENED…!


End file.
